Erasmus Dreyrugr Morgan
Erasmus "Rasmus" Justice Dreyrugr Morgan is a Prince of Enoch and a member of the Enochian Royal Guard. Having just completed the rigorous training, he is a junior member of the City Watch. He is the middle child of the Queen's three children and currently the only true born demonic kin in his whole family. Rasmus is a chosen heir to the Morningstar Reign in Hell, given his species. At the current point in the storyline, Rasmus is only a child. This biography is temporary and is intended to serve as reference for once he is older. Details are subject to change as current storyline progresses. He does not have a faceclaim as a child, but his adult faceclaim will be Miles McMillan. Appearance Lean, long, and angular are the words which best describe Rasmus' physical appearance. His face is all edges, accentuated with high set cheekbones, a narrow jaw, and arched brows. There is nothing soft or gentle about Rasmus, which makes him intimidating to those who judged based upon looks alone. At six feet two inches, he is tall - like his father - and is of a lean, semi-muscular frame. He is not overly athletic or huge per say, but is quick to put on muscle if regularly exercising. His eyes are a steely grey, though appear even darker depending on the lighting in his environment. As for his dark, pin-straight hair, it is longer - about half an inch past his shoulders, though he typically wears it tied back out of his face. Fitting with the rest of his appearance, Rasmus tends to wear darker colors. Most of his daily outfits are all black and there is never a day in which he leaves his room without his leather jacket. Originally, this edgier style was part of a rebellious teenage phase but has since grown on him. He wears the typical uniform of the City Watch when on duty; black fitted pants, t-shirt, boots, and the ivy green cloak. Character Finding comfort in chaos, Rasmus has a tendency to attract trouble wherever he goes... And he is not particularly opposed to this fact. Thriving off of discord, he is well known for functioning at his very best under stressful situations in which others would otherwise completely fall apart. It is as if stress does not exist as an emotion itself for Rasmus, who almost always appears calm, cool, and collected. Internally however, he has a vengeful, solemnly aggressive spirit. He will stop at nothing to see that those who wrong him (or people he cares about) suffer mercilessly. To put it simply, he is something of a cunning, evil genius capable of scheming up longterm plans to manipulate others into doing whatever he wants. In his mind's eye, he is a good person. Rasmus possesses an unusual moral code; those who stand with him are friends for life. He will protect them and do whatever it takes to ensure their happiness. However, one wrong doing, and he will unleash hell... Those who stand against him must be punished. Composed and disciplined, Rasmus is also something of a gentleman. He is exceptionally polite and respectful, which comes as a surprise given his otherwise difficult to understand nature. Never shy in paying a compliment and eloquent in expressing himself, he is, if nothing else, silver-tongued. As for intelligence, he is more common sense or street smart than booksmart. He never succeeded very well in traditional schooling and learns best from hands-on experiences. He is more of a "doer" than a "thinker", although this should not be mistaken for impulsiveness. Species & Abilities Being kin is more or less the demonic equivalent to nephilim - a hybrid species in which characteristics are phenotypically demonic, although there may also be genetic elements of other species recessive to these traits. In Rasmus' case, he does carry the gene for vampiricy inherited by his father, however, this gene is recessive against demonic traits; he does not appear vampiric in any way and does not have vampiric anatomy or physiology, but any children he may have in the future could potentially present as a sanguine vampires. As kin, Rasmus does not possess all the qualities of a standard or full-blooded demon, but does carry some of these traits. He does have anatomically demonic wings and has impressive physical strength, as well as pyrokinetic capabilities. Telekinesis An ability that relies entirely on bending the laws of natural physics, telekinesis is considered a psychic power in which the user is able to move objects by conscious will. This is done by temporarily altering the gravitational field around any given object. By suspending gravity or reversing its effects, telekinetics are able to apply force to objects without physically coming into contact with them. While the body does not need to be physically strong to move larger objects with this ability, it does take a greater amount of concentration to move objects which are either heavier or further away from oneself. Just as muscles fatigue over extended usage, so does the mind when using telekinesis. Rasmus uses his particular ability to enhance his own physical strength, having trained himself to combine psychic willpower with actual movement; in combat, he alters the gravitational force behind his movements. This does, however, take some concentration which may distract from one's own technique or in minding what his opponent is doing. Within the Royal Guard, using telekinesis is often considered a 'dirty' fighting technique, and so he does have extreme discipline in regards to when he so chooses to use this trick. Pyrokinesis There was a brief period of time in which Rasmus considered training as a pyromancer. Upon first enlisting as a trainee within the guard, he was placed in the pyromantic training program, but did not advance past the first grueling year. He does have some pyrokinetic capabilities then, and can wield newer, easier to use seraphimic weapons, but will never have total control over this ability's potential. Family & Relationships Father; Thomas Sven Dreyrugr It was Sven who was first aware of what Rasmus really was, and as such, the two have always been incredibly cautious of each other. However, Rasmus is also hyper-aware of what makes Sven ticks and perhaps understands him more than Sven is comfortable with. He is often guilty of trying to coax Sven's darker, more demonic qualities out of him - even though this goes against Sven's very nature for the most part. They do have their moments when they do get along, and do share something of a very deep connection, although this is a source of a lot of fear for both Rasmus and Sven, who are very much aware of what one another are really capable of.... Mother; Alessandra Dreyrugr Morgan Rasmus and Alice have never been especially close, though they still care for each other. They rarely spend one-on-one time with each other as Rasmus struggles to accept her authority over him as a mother. Simply put, they are too opposite from each other to really agree on much at all. Alice, being so down to earth, does not understand Rasmus' darker tendencies, which frightened her a great deal as he was growing up. As a child, she tried to devote extra care and attention toward him to try and correct his behavior, but this was largely useless. It hurts Alice, who loves her children so much, to know she and Rasmus will never have the same kind of deep emotional connection she has with his brother and sister. Rasmus is not entirely jealous of this, and is in fact often irritated by her attempts to use her empathy as a tool to connect with him. Brother; Søren Dreyrugr Morgan From day one, Rasmus has always been jealous of his older brother. He envies his strong relationship with their father and how Sven so obviously favors him, choosing to spend more time with Søren rather than himself. Rasmus also rarely understands Søren, given how similar he is to their mother. This does not mean the two dislike each other, but they do have to maintain some healthy distance in order not to be at each other's throats all the time. As much as Rasmus doesn't want to admit it, he does appreciate all his older brother has done for him though. There have been many occasions in which Søren has helped him out of troubling situations and put his own status at risk in order to keep Rasmus from making big mistakes. He will never outwardly admit this, but he does sometimes behave kindly to Søren in order to express some form of thanks. Sister; Iraisa "Iris" Dreyrugr Morgan Although they are twins, Rasmus and Iris are nothing alike. They are opposites, but in a way different from how he is opposite from their older brother. Their differences are actually what make them something of a lethal duo on the occasion they do collaborate on something; Rasmus is the brawn, whereas Iris is the brains. Like their father, Iris has always been aware of Rasmus' at times evil tendencies. He is aware that she fears for some of the things he does, and so he tries to protect his sister from knowing more than she needs to. This is not always easy though, given how perceptive Iris really is. He often forgets how easily she sees reality, and this is a mistake he finds himself regretting regularly. There has been many occasions where, like Søren, Iris has tried to mitigate some of the damage Rasmus does. However, she is more often guilty than not of getting too wound up in his business and finding herself in the same kind of trouble. Aunt & Uncle; Cassandra Morgan and Arvid Dreyrugr Cousin; Elias Dreyrugr